The purpose of this contract is to provide research support services which are critical to the research mission of VTEB/CRP/DAIDS. These services are in the areas of planning and conducting scientific research assistance to identify and acquire relevant literature and information as needed, and writing activities, including editorial assistance and preparation of summaries. Current information management systems and software packages from the previous contract will be maintained, unless more appropriate software is deemed necessary by the Project Officer.